Smart grid architectures have grown in complexity in recent years. A smart grid can deliver electricity from suppliers to consumers using digital technology. The architecture can control appliances for business and residential environments in order to conserve energy, reduce energy costs, and increase the reliability of energy delivery. In some cases, a smart grid can overlay an electrical grid, which has a metering system. Part of the smart grid is associated with applying, sensing, and/or measuring energy levels with two-way communications. Certain aspects of the smart grid can communicate information about grid conditions to system users and operators, which makes it possible to dynamically respond to changes in grid conditions. Effectively managing energy within network topologies presents a significant challenge to smart grid operators, system designers, device manufacturers, government agencies, and service providers alike.